Sanctuary
by WithoutReality
Summary: After the Grand Prix, Otabek transfers to Team Yakov and moves to Saint Petersburg. Coincidentally, the day he arrives, Yuri is banned from the ice because of a sprained ankle due to some tomfoolery with Mila. To keep from living with his newly reconciled coaches, Lila and Yakov, Otabek and Yuri become roommates and develop a more than friendly relationship in all the best ways.
1. Chapter 1

Otabek descended down the escalator at the Pulkovo Airport in Saint Petersburg, Russia. He shouldered his duffle bag and saw Yakov waiting for him with his usual angry expression, only slightly less angry than he usually appeared.

The Kazakh was officially transferring coaches, after the last Grand Prix, Otabek had taken Yakov's class when he was younger but now he wanted to train under his coaching to improve himself without losing his love for skating.

Stepping off the escalator, he nodded in greeting to Yakov. Yakov uncrossed his arms, "welcome to Saint Petersburg." Pausing, "practice will be brutal, understand?" Otabek nodded, "I won't go easy on you because you're new." Another nod, Yakov pushed down what Otabek thought may have been a smile, "you don't talk much, d'you, boy?" He shook his head. "A pleasant change from my other stud— Speak of the devil," Yakov's phone began ringing and Mila's name was on the caller ID.

Otabek stood silently as Yakov answered with a huff, "what did you do?" Mila's shrill voice was shouting on the other end, Yakov's face turned purple and he roared, "WHAT?! Where are you now?!" Yakov hung up and growled low in his throat. "We need to stop by the hospital before you can settle in, is that fine?" Otabek nodded.

Yakov's van was out in the parking lot, Otabek put his bag in the trunk and sat up front next to the furious coach who was muttering angrily as he was practically speeding. It made Otabek curious as to what happened.

...

Yuri stared at his phone, his legs lifted in a split. Otabek had posted a picture of his plane ticket to Saint Petersburg almost seven hours ago, he should've landed by now. Scrolling through some of his older posts, Yuri smirked a little at a post of him on his motorcycle in a picturesque setting.

"What are you looking at?" Mila popped up behind him, snatching his phone away. "Ooh, yummy! He'll be here soon, maybe I'll ask him to stay with me until he finds his own place—"

"No way!" Yuri snapped as he reached for his phone. "You perverted old woman!"

She cackled, running away with his phone, "Oops! I accidentally liked one of his old posts!"

"Damn it! Give my phone back!" Yuri chased after her as she ran up the stairs of the bleachers, taking two at a time. She was giggling and running around, avoiding him with ease.

Yuri's stomach went into his throat as he felt his left foot slip and twist and he lost his footing on the steps. Mila's eyes widened, "Yuri!"

He rolled down a couple of steps, his ankle was throbbing and he felt scrapes on his elbows from where they had scraped against the steps' gritty grips. Mila wasn't laughing anymore and Georgi was rushing over to check on him.

The two other skaters helped Yuri to his feet and onto a bleacher. Yuri winced when Mila touched his ankle, "get your hands off me, hag!"

Georgi frowned, "can you stand on it?"

"'Course not! It fucking hurts!"

"Lean on me, we need to get it checked out. Mila, help me get him to my car."

Yuri was pissed off and his body was aching, now he was being lugged like a ragdoll into the backseat of Georgi's car. He gritted his teeth mostly in anger, who knew how far back this injury would set him and the lasting effects it could have on him.

Traffic sucked, but then again, it was lunch hour that was also why Mila had been pestering him, they were on break, especially since Yakov wasn't there to nag at them. Mila was talking incessantly, Yuri snapped, "would you be quiet already?"

The car fell silent and Mila slowly reached out and turned on the radio to break the silence. Yuri pulled up his hood on his thin jacket that was under his patriotic Russia jacket, with the protection against the cold glass, Yuri rested his head against the window and sighed trying not to focus on the aching emanating from his ankle.

_This seriously fucking sucks,_ Yuri thought, his jaw was clenched to the point it hurt. He honestly just wanted to scream in frustration, why did Mila have to be so immature, couldn't act her age? Another thing, the skating rink should've been built closer to a hospital with the number of injuries that happen there, just three days ago some hockey players collided during practice and got concussions.

Finally, at the hospital, Yuri had the fun of filling out the paperwork while he waited in a room full of sick and injured people waiting to be seen. Georgi sat next to him on his phone while Mila called Yakov to tell him the news, she hadn't wanted to but because she was the cause of the predicament, she didn't have a choice.

Time passed and Yuri was sitting on the examination table dealing with a nurse who was double checking his abnormally high blood pressure which was just frustrating Yuri more. Shockingly, Lila arrived before Yakov and she was livid.

"How did this happen?" She shrieked upon seeing Yuri's swollen and bruised ankle.

A nurse went to stop her, "Ma'am, are you family?"

"Of course I am! Now get a doctor in here to treat him!"

The nurse scurried off and Yuri almost pitied her, she looked terrified. Lila stared down the three figure skaters with a fierce expression, Georgi pointed "subtly" at Mila and Yuri followed his senior's example.

Mila noticed and gave a betrayed look, "in my defence, Yuri didn't _have _to chase after me!"

"You snatched my phone!" Yuri argued.

The two were in a bickering match when Lila silenced them. Yakov walked in, it looked like he was about to go postal, Otabek following. Yuri brightened up at the sight of his friend, "Otabek!" He chirped happily making Mila snicker behind him.

It was Yakov's turn to go off, Yuri had to turn his head to try and hide his laughter when he heard that Mila was going to have to run extra laps, sadly, his laughter wasn't as quiet as he hoped and Yakov rounded on him. "AND YOU! You know better than to entertain her frivolity! Are you two children?!"

"I didn't start it! I'm the injured person!" He pointed dramatically at his ankle.

The doctor walked in and looked a little shocked, "can everyone except the guardians leave?"

Mila hopped to her feet, looping her arm through Otabek's and dragging him away with a taunting smile at Yuri who gnashed his teeth and fumed. Georgi followed behind them, giving the doctor a sympathetic look as if to say '_good luck_'.

Yakov let him inspect Yuri's ankle before bombarding him with questions about the severity of the injury and the best route for recovery along with the expected time for it to heal. The doctor looked exhausted within minutes, he sighed, "it's a mild sprain, it will take about four to six weeks to fully heal _if _you stay off of it. We can wrap it and give you crutches, but it would be easier to get a compression sleeve to help with the swelling. So overall, ice it and stay off your feet."

_Four to six weeks?!_ Yuri returned to his pissed off state, thankfully, it wasn't broken or anything more severe than a sprain but still, _four to six weeks!_

Yuri left on crutches with a beige wrap around his ankle. Otabek looked acutely uncomfortable with Mila using him as a coat hanger, draping herself over him as she talked without an end. Yakov drove them back to the rink while Lila took Otabek and Yuri.

"Yuri, do you want to stay with me while you heal?" Lila asked, her eyes flitting to the rearview mirror.

"But I just moved out and Potya is at my apartment!" Yuri complained. After he had won the Grand Prix, he had moved out because Yakov and Lila got back together and he had wanted his own space. His apartment was within running distance to the skating rink and it had two rooms, one he used as a tiny dance studio or as an extra bedroom when his grandpa visited.

Lila sighed, "Otabek is staying with Yakov and I until he finds an apartment." It was obvious she was trying to pull the '_Otabek card_', everyone seemed to think Yuri would agree to anything as long as Otabek was there which wasn't _always _true.

"He can stay at my place, I have an extra room!" Yuri insisted, "besides, he probably wouldn't want to see a bunch of sickening love scenes between his coaches. Right, Otabek?"

Otabek looked back at him, not agreeing but he said, "I can keep an eye on Yuri at he apartment."

"Yes!" Yuri fist pumped. _Take that, Mila!_

The older woman reluctantly agreed and dropped them off at Yuri's apartment, not sparing them a long lecture on being responsible and staying out of trouble and no funny business, Yuri got an extra lecture about staying off his feet and taking care of his health.

She drove away and Yuri and Otabek exchanged a look. Yuri couldn't resist smiling, even a small smile played on Otabek's lips. This would be awesome, living with Otabek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Which apartment is yours?" Otabek asked.

"Oh, it's 310. It's on the third... God damn it!" Yuri cursed. His apartment was up three flights of stairs and the building was old and therefore didn't have an elevator. "Nevermind, I'll manage to get upstairs."

Otabek stepped in front of him and crouched down, "I'll give you a lift."

Yuri turned red from embarrassment, "I don't need it!"

"Yuri!" He insisted, "you're injured and I'm pretty sure Lila will tear me limb from limb if your ankle gets worse under my watch."

"But you're carrying your bag too," Yuri pointed out.

"It's just clothes, nothing too heavy. Will you just get on, Yuri?"

Reluctantly, Yuri climbed on his back, wrapping his arms around him as well as his legs. Otabek's hands went to his thighs to hoist him up before grabbing his back and Yuri's crutches. Yuri clung to him as he began walking upstairs.

Otabek was pretty short but still taller than Yuri, but he was surprisingly strong. Up three flights of stairs and he was standing in front of Yuri's door. Yuri stood on one foot as he dug his wallet from his pocket and pulled out his key out of his wallet and unlocked the door.

A blast of warm air hit him and he sighed as he hobbled in, he loved the warmth after spending most of his time in the cold skating rink. As he walked to the kitchen he was stripping off his jackets, his T-shirt, his pants until he was standing at the fridge in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Otabek, you want something to drink?" He turned and saw Otabek still standing by the door looking a little confused. "Otabek?"

The Kazakh began to laugh, he dropped his bag by the door and took off his shoes and joined Yuri in the kitchen. Yuri puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms, "what are you laughin' at?"

He was still smiling, Yuri liked seeing his smile, it was warm and comforting. Otabek leant against the counter, "you left a trail of clothes to the kitchen." Yuri looked back the way he came and saw his Russia jacket on the back of the couch, his black jacket on the floor, then his T-shirt a couple steps further, then his pants at the entrance of the kitchen,

Otabek took the bottle of water Yuri offered him, "why do you wear so much?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm skinny and don't retain much body heat. I spend all my time in a freezing room, I'm fucking cold!" Yuri took a drink of his water and yawned. "I'll show you to your room, the bed is a cot but I got a pretty nice mattress for it. I sleep on it when Grandpa visits."

He took Otabek to the other room. It had a floor to ceiling mirror on one wall with a barre in front of it and speakers on the other side of the room. In the closet, there was a folded up cot with a mattress beside it. It was far more comfortable than an air mattress. Otabek took out the bed and set it up against the far wall under the window.

Yuri realised something, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my baby. _Potya! C'mere, kitty!_"

Potya was a fluffy, slightly chubby, grey cat came running into the room, rubbing up against Yuri's uninjured leg. He bent down and picked up the cat, "Potya, say hi to our new roommate!" He held up the cat's paw and gave Otabek a cute wave.

Otabek walked up to them and petted Potya's head, she meowed and butted against his hand happily. Yuri was smiling, "she likes you!"

"I'm glad," Otabek smiled softly, he looked at Yuri's beaming face and moved his hand to pat Yuri's head. "Your hair's gotten longer."

Yuri stared at him, if anyone else had patted him on the head he would've smacked their hand away but he knew Otabek wasn't patronising him or any other mocking intentions. Yuri cleared his throat, "Um, I was thinking about just ordering something for dinner. It's been a long day and you had a long flight so—"

"Sounds good. Now go sit down, you're not supposed to be on your feet."

Yuri nodded, taking his water bottle and cat to the couch with him. He sat down and turned on the television. Otabek came over and sat next to him, "what do you want to order?"

"Hm, pizza!"

Yuri watched a documentary on some quack talking about aliens, mainly to mock it. Otabek was ordering their dinner before getting up to shower. He came back in basketball shorts and a black wifebeater, putting his feet on the coffee table and taking Yuri's feet into his lap.

He inspected Yuri's injured ankle, undoing the compress wrap that had been loosening. "You should ice this while we're eating, okay?" Yuri nodded as Otabek rewrapped his ankle carefully. He kept Yuri's feet on his lap, his hands warming Yuri's skin through the compress.

The doorbell rang half an hour later, Otabek moved Yuri's legs gently and got up to get the pizza, stopping by the kitchen to get more drinks as well as one of the many icepacks in the freezer. As he sat down, he pulled Yuri's back onto his lap and placed the icepack onto his ankle making him cringe.

Yuri took a piece of pizza from the box, before taking a bite he asked, "why didn't you text me when you landed?"

"What?" Otabek looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, "my phone died."

Yuri nodded and looked away, he wondered if what he had just said sounded childish. "Your family...how do they feel about your transfer to Russia?"

Otabek took a drink of his soda, "excited. Saint Petersburg is a three-day drive but it's much closer than America."

Yuri stared at the untouched crust from his pizza, "Grandpa only drives up here once in a while. It's a nine-hour drive and he has a bad back." The icepack was taken off his ankle and Yuri stood up, glancing back at Otabek, "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stopped at the hallway and looked back at his new roommate, "Otabek?" He looked at Yuri and Yuri looked at the floor, "I'm glad you're here."

When Yuri was trying to rush to his room, his cheeks burning, he heard Otabek say, "me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek woke up before Yuri the next morning by Potya laying on his chest and making it difficult to breathe.

"_Mrow,_" Potya said and he had a particularly close view of the cat's indifferent face.

He moved the cat, scratching her behind her furry ear. Otabek stood up and stretched as he left the room and wandered his new home. Yuri had pictures covering the walls, pictures of him and his grandpa, him and Yakov, him and Viktor, group photos, pictures of Potya. Otabek stood in front of a photo that stood out, a woman with golden hair and brown eyes and a man with black hair and turquoise eyes. His parents. The picture was almost hidden behind a floor lamp like he didn't want to see it but had been hung up out of obligation.

Little Yuri was so cute! In all his pictures from his tot years, he clung to his grandpa with a smile. It was obvious that his grandpa was his most important person followed by Yakov then Viktor. He even had one of him standing between Viktor and Yuuri, the to older skaters beaming proudly as he showed off his gold medal.

Finished snooping through his pictures, Otabek went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Fried eggs, sausage, toast, porridge, cut up fruit, tea. A sleepy Yuri emerged in a long shirt that covered his thighs that had big, yellow letters that said '**Explicit Content**'. His hair was in a frizzy halo that glowed in the morning light.

"Good morning, Yuri," Otabek said and heard Yuri wave at him and grunt in response as he sat at the small dining table. Otabek put breakfast on the table and poured him some tea, smirking a bit as Yuri took a sip of tea with his eyes closed and let out a satisfied puff as he slowly woke up. It seemed Yuri was not a morning person.

When he was awake enough to speak, he said quietly, "thank you."

Otabek smiled and reached over, patting his head. His hair was soft as silk, Otabek wasn't a touchy person but he couldn't resist _not_ touching Yuri. There was something about Yuri that just made him different from other people, Otabek had always known that.

Yuri had finally started up enough to have a conversation, "don't you have practise?"

"Not today, Yakov is letting me get settled."

Yuri tossed bits of sausage to Potya who was lurking by their feet like a shark. "I don't think I've had this much free time before," Yuri mused aloud.

Otabek began gathering dirty dishes, "what are you going to do with it?"

"Schoolwork," Yuri stood up, stretching his arms above his head until Otabek could see the bottoms of his shorts that had been hidden under the shirt.

"You have school?"

He shook his head, "I take online classes as a substitute."

"I had those too, they are the worst, huh?" Otabek chuckled, "I'm not the smartest but you can ask me for help if you need it."

While Otabek did the dishes, Yuri was laying on his stomach on the couch, chewing on the end of a pen as he stared at his laptop and occasionally glanced at his notebook. He didn't say a word, Yuri just focused single-mindedly on his work.

After doing the dishes, Otabek got an icepack out, putting it on Yuri's injured ankle. "Hey!" Yuri yelped and winced.

"I know, but you have to deal."

Otabek sat on the back of the couch and smiled as Yuri pouted at his computer screen, not realising Otabek was watching him. Otabek stared unabashedly at his legs, long, pliable, and slim but muscular. The limbs were practically hairless and he wanted to run his hands over them, he shook that thought from his mind, it made him feel incredibly perverted.

Yuri rolled over onto his stomach, "I'm so bored! Can we go to the rink?"

"No! You're supposed to be resting!"

He groaned, "but there's nothing to do!"

Otabek moved Yuri's computed and sat down, "then let's stay in and watch some movies."

Yuri perked up, "can we have some popcorn?"

"Absolutely. You pick out a movie and I'll go get the popcorn."

The blond smiled brightly and Otabek felt his heart speed up. How could someone's smile be so cute?

**...**

Yuri sat on the couch, scrolling through movies. He settled on a historical fiction about the Romanov family, while waiting for Otabek, Yuri was texting Yuko-chan from Hasetsu. Apparently, Viktor and Yuuri were preparing for their move to Russia but were taking some time to spend in Japan.

Otabek sat back down with a big bowl of popcorn, pulling Yuri's feet into his lap. Yuri pointed the camera at him, "Otabek!"

He smiled a bit, "what are you doing?"

"Bragging about my awesome new roomie," Yuri grinned and took a picture of Otabek smiling softly as his hands held Yuri's feet with a popcorn bowl filled with salty goodness. Otabek looked damn good. Yuri played with the lighting a bit and posted it.

_Lazy day with my new roomie otabek-altin #teamyakov #Russia #roommates #ice4life_

Likes came flooding in and Viktor, being the old geezer he was, was commenting like crazy. Yuri felt like he had somehow lain a claim to Otabek by being his roommate, it made him a little giddy with happiness.

It was Otabek's turn to be a social media icon, taking a picture of Yuri in his pyjamas with messy hair. Despite his ardent protests, Otabek posted it and more likes and comments were added.

_Cute jammies yuri-plisetsky #teamyakov #Russia #roommates #ice4life_

"I can't believe you posted that!" Yuri began to laugh, "I look terrible!"

Showing his phone, "everyone else thinks you look cute too." Yuri scrolled through the comments and smiled, a lot of Otabek's friends back in Kazakhstan were commenting along with fellow skaters. Otabek smirked, "it's a good thing my account is private otherwise Yuri's Angels would be all over this."

"I'm surprised they haven't found out where I live yet," Yuri snorted. The crazy group of fangirls showed up at every show and sometimes his practices. Lila was always making him be nice and spend time with the rabid girls.

After posting, they were comfortably situated on the couch and watching movies for the rest of the day watching movies, eating leftover pizza for lunch. They talked through parts of the movies, catching up on the last month or so since the Grand Prix. Otabek's little sister turned nine and he caught up with some friends, went to clubs, biking, spent a couple of days at Issyk Kul with said friends.

Otabek seemed to have a lot of fun when he wasn't skating, sadly, Yuri was still a few years away from eighteen and therefore couldn't drink with him because he was annoyingly strict. In Barcelona, Yuri had to track him down through Guang Hong and even then he got a scolding from Otabek for sneaking into a club. It was totally worth it though, seeing Otabek up in the DJ's booth looking like a badass.

Yuri couldn't wait for his ankle to heal so he could have some fun with Otabek in Russia or at least try and follow him to clubs and drink. Who knows, maybe Otabek would loosen up as he spent time with Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Yuri hadn't left his apartment once. Otabek also had practice and would come home worn out and would normally take a shower and fall asleep. It would take a little while for him to adjust to his new training regimen.

However, Yuri was beyond bored. All he did was schoolwork and watch movies and text. He was laying on the couch, bored out of his mind, Otabek was in the shower. It was six in the morning and Otabek was getting ready to head over to the rink.

Yuri got up and limped to the hall, he was going to his room when he literally bumped into Otabek as he was walking out of the bathroom. He had a blue towel wrapped around his waist, his black hair was still dripping and his torso was naked and covered with water droplets.

Otabek was built. He was on the short side but his body was packed with defined muscles that would make him capable of doing lifts with ease. His body was exquisite, and Yuri couldn't help but stare. "Sorry," Yuri muttered, his eyes travelling Otabek's body.

"No harm, where are you going?"

"To get dressed," Yuri put on his best-begging face, "can I go to the rink with you? Pretty Please?"

Otabek sighed, "Yuri, you're supposed to be resting."

"It's not like I'm going to skate, I just want to get out of the house," Yuri stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Otabek! I'm so bored here!" Yuri grabbed one of his hands with both of his own.

He squeezed Yuri's hand, "..fine...but you are to sit down and not move, okay?"

"Okay!" Yuri grinned, _success!_

Both went to get dressed, Yuri put on sweats and a hoodie. Otabek came out in similar attire but Yuri saw his leggings beneath the pant leg. As they left, Otabek made Yuri climb on to his back, "you're _not_ walking down these stairs."

Downstairs, they took a cab, normally Otabek ran to the rink. It felt good to be out of his apartment and back at the rink. He walked in and was overcome with the familiarity of it, Georgi was walking out of the locker room ready to get on the ice.

"Yuri! You need to hurry up and heal, Yakov is riding us harder when your not here to piss him off," Georgi chuckled as he sat down taking off his blade guards. Otabek made sure Yuri sat down, running his hand over Yuri's hair affectionately.

"Be good," he said, "Yakov will be here to back me up."

The teen stuck out his tongue in a bratty manner, "I'm not five!"

"But you _are_ stubborn," Otabek was stroking his hair and Yuri didn't mind it in the slightest, it felt good enough to make him fall asleep. "I'll be watching you."

Otabek left and Georgi was snickering, "careful there, tiger, you're looking more like a kitten."

"Fuck off, Georgi!" Yuri snapped.

Georgi got up, still laughing as he got onto the ice, saying, "Ah, to be young."

"Plisetsky! What are you doing here?" Yakov barked as he walked in, taking off his gloves and hat.

Yuri scowled, "I'm just observing, old man!"

"That better be all you're doing!"

Yuri crossed his arms and huffed, why was everyone so annoying? Otabek was stretching in the locker room but Yuri stayed in his seat watching Georgi practice his new routine. Checking his phone, Yuri was surprised to see a text from Guan Hong.

_I'm going to be in St. Peters for a minor event. Wanna hang?_

He hadn't seen the small skater since their time in Barcelona at the club. He smiled a little, _sprained my ankle but I'm down._

_You should have the others join._

_Such as?_

The dots appeared to show he was typing, _Otabek, Mila, Georgi. Minami is joining me._

Who the hell was Minami? He quickly searched up the name and realised it was the hyper-fanboy of the pig from Hasetsu. He was smaller than Yuri but still two years older! How unfair! Minami and Hong were the same age, they were both competing at the event. Minami showed some promise, he was good at hyping up a crowd with his contagious cheerful energy.

_Sounds good,_ Yuri texted back. They continued chatting for a short while, Hong and Minami would be flying to Saint Petersburg in two weeks which meant that Yuri might be able to have some fun and not be treated like a total invalid.

He wasn't looking forward to Minami, but Hong was pretty cool in an innocent, lovable way, nobody could hate Hong and Hong seemed like the person who could never hate someone because he had such a sickeningly sweet personality, the complete opposite of him.

Otabek got on the ice, warming up with a serious expression, his eyes flitting over to Yuri and he gave him a thumbs-up. Yuri smiled a bit as he leant back and relaxed as he watched Otabek skate. The sound of skates on the ice and the familiar sound of Yakov's yelling eventually made Yuri drowsy and despite being cold, Yuri nodded off.

He was woken up by a warm hand touching his cheek, "Yuri, time to go home."

Cracking open his eyes and were greeted with dark brown eyes staring back at him. Yuri was still sleepy and rubbed his cheek against the warm palm, "already?"

"Uh-huh," Otabek tucked his hair behind his ear, "Jeez, you're gonna freeze to death."

They returned back to the nice toasty apartment and Yuri was already dozing off on the couch. Otabek sat next to him and Yuri used him for his warmth, attaching to his side. "Why are you so tired?" Otabek asked.

"Hm? I was talking to Yuko last night."

"Yuko?"

"Mm, from Japan."

He fell asleep, completely done with being conscious.

When he woke up, he felt completely refreshed and warm and comfortable. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and he felt someone's breath tickling his neck. How did he and Otabek get in a spooning position? Yuri's face was warm, he was probably blushing. He went to remove Otabek's arm but he grumbled in his sleep and hugged him closer.

Yuri squirmed in his arms, and Otabek let out a quiet groan making Yuri go still, his heart was pounding. "Damn," Yuri muttered. He managed to pry Otabek's arms off of him and escape to the bathroom. His cheeks were burning, he covered his feverish face with his hands, his heart was racing. Why had he thought Otabek's voice was so hot just then?

He rinsed his face off with cold water and calmed himself down a bit before going back out to the living room. Yuri went straight to the kitchen and began making a late dinner for him and Otabek.

A groggy voice suddenly spoke in his ear, "smells good."

Yuri jumped, "you scared me! Don't sneak up on someone who is wielding a spatula!"

Otabek laughed and was standing very close behind Yuri, his chest brushing the blond's back and their heads tapped together. "Ugh, I'm still sluggish from sleeping."

Yuri laughed a little, ignoring his nerves. "Hong and Minami are visiting, they wanted all of us to go out."

"Sounds fun, who's Minami again?"

"The shorty with the puppy smile and red patch in his hair," Yuri said as he turned off the stove.

"There was someone like that?"

"Yes, do you really not pay attention?" Yuri asked incredulously, Otabek just shrugged nonchalantly. "Go sit down, I'll dish up plates." When Otabek left, it gave Yuri a couple of minutes to breathe again, he hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath but Otabek had been very close.

What the hell was Otabek doing to him?


	5. Chapter 5

Otabek and Yuri were steadily growing more comfortable around each other. Yuri realised that once he got closer to Otabek that he was a person who casually clung to his friends. Even in some old photos, he had shown Yuri, Otabek had his arms slung over his friends' shoulders, giving piggyback rides, chicken fights in pools, lap pillows, jokingly sitting on laps.

Another thing Yuri learned was Otabek was a surprisingly social person. He also had messages from friends and family, he chatted on the phone a lot, and he became pretty good friends with Georgi and they'd share a couple of drinks at sometimes.

It was almost two weeks into healing, Otabek and Yuri were sitting on the couch, Yuri was fitted to his side like a puzzle piece and Otabek's arm was around his shoulders. It was a rest day, they had been chilling out on the couch not talking.

His phone began to ring, Otabek was suddenly jumping up, "sorry, I'll be back in a bit."

On his way down the hall, Yuri heard Otabek's happy voice, "Amir? When are you coming to visit me? I miss my baby."

Yuri was automatically peeved, churning in his gut made him uncomfortable. It had been getting worse, when Otabek would leave him alone to drink with Georgi or when he'd be talking to Mila, it was almost like Yuri was jealous but he put it off as being possessive of a new friend.

For the next few days, Otabek would be running off whenever 'Amir' called and he'd come back with a shit-eating grin that ticked Yuri off but he couldn't find it in himself to ask Otabek who the hell was Amir to him.

Towards the end of the week, Otabek and Yuri were in the back of a cab on their way to the rink. Otabek looked out the window and laughed happily, jumping out of the car before it made a complete stop leaving Yuri to pay the cabbie and limp after him, watching him as he ran towards some tall adonis-like guy.

Otabek actually tackled him, both of them slammed into the ground and were hugging each other tightly as they talked. They got to their feet, Otabek pulled the man to his level to kiss his cheeks and ruffle his black hair. Yuri stood off to the side waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing.

The man slid pass Otabek, walking up to Yuri and _looming_ over him. He must've been over six feet which was totally unfair compared to Yuri's five foot four. "You're even prettier than Becky said!"

Otabek elbowed him making him groan, not meeting Yuri's eyes but Yuri still had a light blush. "Who are you?"

The stranger grabbed his left hand and dipped in an overdramatic bow and kissed the back of Yuri's hand making him scowl, "I am Amir Karimov. I'm Becky's childhood friend. It's an honour to meet the Russian Fairy."

Otabek pulled him back by the neck of his shirt, "stop drooling on him."

Amir let go of his hand and straightened up to his opposing height, "Aw, come on, Becky!"

Yuri raised his eyebrows and snickered, "'Becky'?"

He gave him the same mocking appearance, "Yurio?" Yuri scowled, he understood that 'Becky' was one of those nicknames you didn't like. "Amir was driving my bike down here for me." Otabek pointed to the motorcycle that he had once recused Yuri with from crazy fans.

Amir laughed, slinging his arm over Otabek's shoulders, "he's been bitchin' about not having his 'baby' here and I was more than happy to take a road trip and visit my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"How long will you be staying?" Otabek asked.

"Two weeks, three max. My uncle also told me to check out a job with an old schoolmate if I liked it here—"

Otabek grinned, "you might move to Russia?! Oh, man, your mom would kill you!"

The giant was laughing obnoxiously loud and Otabek was more talkative than Yuri had ever seen him as he watched him catch up with his best friend. It made Yuri feel left out, he wished he didn't have such immature thoughts but he couldn't help it.

Yuri went to Otabek's side, gently holding onto his wrist and resting his head on his shoulder as he leant against him. "Anyway, I heard you and Becky are living together! He's been talking about you for years—"

Otabek held Yuri steady before kicking the back of Amir's knee's making him fall to his knees with an '_oof!_'. Yuri looked at Otabek and saw that the tips of his ears turned red, it was cute. Otabek had talked about Yuri to his friends? It made him want to giggle in happiness.

Yuri opted to tease him a little, "what did you say about me?"

"That we're roommates."

Amir began ratting Otabek out, "'he has lovely eyes', 'pretty hair', 'he's a gifted skater'—"

"Amir, I won't hesitate to beat your ass."

The blond was smiling with warm cheeks, "go on, Amir! Tell me what else he said!"

Instead of threatening Amir, Otabek grabbed Yuri and hoisted him up over his shoulder with ease and began walking inside the rink. Amir chased after and went to grab Yuri, Yuri then began the object of tug-of-war.

"Knock it off!" Yuri yelped as Amir pulled his arms and Otabek's arms were firmly wrapped around Yuri's waist. "Otabek! B-Beka! Ow!"

Otabek turned on Amir, "Amir! Let go!"

Sure enough, Amir released him and Yuri clung to Otabek, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "Otabek, you guys are mean!"

"I'm sorry, Yura," He rubbed his back and it made Yuri feel like a baby. He liked how he called him 'Yura' in his low voice. Yuri lifted his head from Otabek's shoulder and saw Amir smirking at him, dark eyes fixed on him alone.

A shrill voice was laughing, "Yuri, Otabek, save that stuff for home!" Mila laughed and pranced up to them, "and who is this fine hunk?"

Otabek continued walking and let Amir be stopped by Mila. He put Yuri on a seat and kissed the top of his head, "I'm going to change and warm up. Don't talk to Amir, he's an idiot, trust me."

Yuri gave a mischievous smile, "no promises."

"Brat," Otabek smiled at him before heading into the locker room, Yuri stared after him, Otabek, like most skaters, had a _very_ nice ass.


End file.
